Through the Glass
by Lonely Sunshine
Summary: Success is everything to some people. With each decision we make now we cannot tell what will happen later on. And nobody ever told us that a successful life would be this lonely. Knowing this only a kindred soul can help with the loneliness. NonMassace


I don't own either the song Plane by Jason Mraz or Naruto

Flax seeds, well they tear me open  
And supposedly you can crawl right through me  
Taste these teeth please  
And undress me from these sweaters better hurry  
Cause I'm keeping upward bound now  
Oh maybe I'll build my house on your cloud  
Here I'm tumbling for you  
Stumbling through the work that I have to do  
Don't mean to harm you

Jason Mraz - Plane

* * *

The irony of it all. To have what you want but feeling nothing at all. And the consequences of always looking back at the past and wishing you could change the decisions you made. But, alas, it isn't to be so. Nothing else to do but keep on going on the path you chose until another opportunity comes by and hope that you don't mess it up again.

This was always in the mind of Sakura Haruno. Her busy, successful life was empty of almost all meaning other than the satisfaction of doing good for other. But even that was not worth coming home to an empty home devoid of even a friendly message from a friend.

She could blame it all on a series of events that had affected her since an early age, but she didn't. After all, Naruto had had it worse and he kept moving on, always enjoying life when he could. She couldn't even say that about herself.

So each morning she woke up, showered, and went to work, and every evening she came back to her empty home, ate a solitary supper while reading a journal or the newspaper and prepared to go to bed. On the few days she had of she would wake up later than normal, cook herself breakfast, and clean her barely used apartment. And then the process would repeat itself. Again and again and again.

* * *

On a clear Tuesday morning she when to give her weekly review to her boss. Normally everything went well during the week so this was just a professional follow up that need to be done. Sakura didn't mind the presence of others when she did this, after all the information was open to all. And so she ignored the man sitting on the other side of the room quietly observing her while she spoke.

Tsunade listened to her student give her report in a clear, efficient manner. In fact everything was efficient about her, from her clothing to the way she spoke. The spark of life Sakura had had as a child had all but disappeared. This was a shame because Sakura had grown up to be one of the most admired women in the village, not that she cared.

Even though it broke her heart to see her pupil live her life this way she let it be, secretively hoping that Sakura would snap out of it and live life the way she used to.

When Sakura was done reporting Tsunade nodded. Everything was in tip-top shape, of course. Sakura wasn't the top medic for nothing. Now it was time to start the beginning of a project of hers.

"Sakura, you are aware of the Kekkei Genkai's in the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans I presume. Due to a lot of very limited research I have come to the decision of conducting a medical screening in these clans as they have, by far, the strongest bloodline traits. As I said, my research is extremely limited because the rarity of traits in the human eyes." She glanced at her pupil. Sakura seemed to be paying attention to every word Tsunade said.

"The nature of this screening is extremely sensitive as neither clan wished important information to leak out. Luckily I was able to get their cooperation on the grounds that only yourself and I conduct our studies and all paperwork is protected at all times. There will be two test subjects and both will be clan member that use their bloodline the most. You will conduct all procedures and report back to me at different designated times. Understood?"

"Understood Tsunade-sama." Sakura was processing all the information to memory. After this there would be little to no discussion on such a delicate subject.

Tsunade smiled slightly. She knew exactly what was going on inside her protégé's head.

"Good. Now, from the Uchiha class you will be diagnosing Itachi. With the Uchiha clan we might have a bit of information on ailments at present but we will see after you run a full analytical test. Neji Hyuuga will be the subject from the Hyuuga clan. Less is known about their kenkkei genkai. Full test in all physical aspects will have to be made. Both will be neurotically tested. That is all we can plan in that aspect. "

"Sakura, I believe you know Itachi Uchiha." Sakura turned around and nodded to Itachi.

"Uchiha-sama." When their eyes meet he nodded.

"Haruno-sama." Sakura faced Tsunade again.

"Where are we conducting the tests? Private location or their respective homes?"

"For the most part, neither. It will be done at your apartment. Both are highly skilled ANBU so there is no fear of then being discovered. In the chance that they are we can say they don't like hospitals and preferred to see you directly with an injury" Tsunade's eyes twinkled at the flash of irritation in Itachi's eyes before they went back to being guarded and unemotional.

"You will, however, go to their compounds on occasion. Any other questions?"

"No, Tsunade-sama."

"I will send Neji to you later. There is no time limit to this. You are dismissed."

Itachi smoothly stood up and waited by the door. Sakura followed and went out when he opened the door for her. With a click the door closed making Sakura realize what she was going to do. Walking down the hall in silence she contemplated the scenario that was placed in front of her. This certainly was going to be a difference from her normal monotonous lifestyle. The work alone should entertain her. Not to mention the fact that she would be working with two of the powerful shinobi genii in the world.

"This way Uchiha-sama." She veered to the left in one of the corridors.

"Itachi." A quiet, surprised silence followed this statement.

"Pardon?" she suppressed the instinct to cock her head to the side.

"Call me Itachi. We will be in familiar terms after this."

Sakura stopped in front of the door to her office. The surprise she felt was sudden and unexpected. After all she was being told to be familiar with Itachi Uchiha off all people. Never mind why he thought it was all right to do so.

"You may call me Sakura if you wish then," she didn't think that he would, "this is my office, feel free to come here is the need arises. I have no secretary so there should be no one to witness any visits. And the walls are sound and chakra proof. Any information mentioned here will not leave the room. "

Itachi looked glanced t the room. Almost everything was professional. There were several rare plants co-inhibiting with other more common ones in an effort to liven up the windowless room. Or maybe it was a love of plants. There also were several frames on the shelves. Everything else was related with medicine or tactics and strategies. Obviously Sakura Haruno was smarter and keener than was let on. Good, maybe she could find a cure for the curse his eyes brought.

"Any questions Uch… Itachi-sama?" she looked at him directly. Odd somehow he thought she would be more relaxed outside the hokage's office.

"When will we start?" the question was rather obvious.

"We will have to compare work schedules whenever possible; otherwise I will have to ask you to contact me after missions somehow." She looked at the charts on top of the desk.

"We can start this afternoon if you wish." She glanced back up at Itachi who was standing across from her desk.

"That will be fine with me. What time would you like me to be at your apartment?"

Thant was a good question. She would have to prepare most of her apartment for visitors. That would take an hour and a half at best. She would also have to buy more tea; there was only coffee in her apartment.

"Four would be best."

Itachi looked down at the petite woman. There must be a very predictable reason for the time but he did not want to delve into it.

"As you wish."

And with that he bowed slightly and then turned around and walked to the closed with a grace that made Sakura envy him. She came out of it when the door softly clicked shut. But by her reactions today it sure was going to get more interesting than what she was used to.

* * *

Long time no see and me with a differnt type of story in my head, please humor me with reviews , they will help me tons. Thank you.


End file.
